Mother and Captain
by Amazoness of Light
Summary: Oruga Crot and Shani are treated badly under Azrael. A motherly figure changes that.Her dream of being a good captain is fullfilled as she learns to be a good mother.title used 2 b mother and captain all together.
1. PHASE 1

A/N: I just had to write this story. It's been in my mind for such a long time, that I just have to try it. Besides, there is only one fic about these three boys (but it doesn't have anything on Natarle). This story only has motherly love and son to mother love so don't misunderstand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any characters in this story. Don't steal the plot, if you would like to make something based on this any chance, ask first.

Chapter 1:

A nice, pretty and smart mom and captain

There were three of them; considered not good enough for piloting the newly made Raider, Calamity and Forbidden units. Forced by the blue cosmos leader Azrael Muruta to succeed, yet they still couldn't.

The pain was so deep and sharp; they rolled on their beds waiting for a cure as soon as possible. They were only naturals (A/N: You can find this out at the official Gundam series' site), their bodies could not hold on for so long. They had never been left without an antidote for such a long time. Clutching to the sheets, knuckles white, breathing too heavy, blond, green and orange holding onto dear life and almost letting go. Two already unconscious, one crying in the silence of the room, listening to his own sobs and letting dream take over his tired body as soon as he saw the door open.

She saw them; bodies still shaking in their sleep. And that sight broke her heart; she could never trust her so called 'director'. Oruga, Crot and Shani… she herself had saved their vanishing lives with the forgotten certain syrup. 'I can't let them die. I must save those beautiful kids'.

Now sitting by Crot, brushing his orange-pinkish bangs from his sweaty forehead she kissed it and later heard him mutter something.

"…mom…" for a second there she almost broke down into tears, but immediately decided against it. On the other side of the room Shani began to open his eyes, slowly the blur disappeared. Noticing that next to him Oruga also awaking he sat up feeling the effect of the antidote. Natarle saw all of them soon wide awake looking at her with uncertainty.

"I'm your Captain, ensign Badgiruel" she informed.

"Did you save us?" asked Shani. Natarle smiled.

"The antidote did it. Are you feeling better? I have to make sure you kids don't pilot those units until a change to the OS is made, you don't have to endure all that and this".

"But we are. Because Azrael says it's the only way to improve" Crot said, making the captain realize his state of consciousness.

"I'm the captain. This ship is under my command and those units are his, we shall see if he wants to pilot Dominion on his own and keep his units. He cannot defeat ZAFT and the archangel with three badly developed units and no pilots"

"You'd do that?" asked Crot, his eyes brightening.

"Certainly. The only problem is, you must refuse to pilot"

"No problem" Shani said praying that this woman wasn't another Azrael in disguise.

"If we don't pilot, he'll shoot us." said Oruga. "I'd rather pilot and die than be shot by him!" he turned his head to the wall.

"You foolish kids, I compromise to protect you. There is no need to die under any conditions. I will treat you better than him, please…understand I don't want to see you get hurt". Confused whether they were jumping into a trap, a lie that they would believe for the moment, they turned to face each other and think.

They turned from their sitting spot in one bed where they had consulted her reliability.

"Fine, but if we doubt you for one second we'll confess to Azrael. We're trusting you lady, we want peace for once" Declared Oruga for all of them, he was happy deep inside even though he didn't want to show it, as were Shani and Crot. Crot was for some reason filled with trust for the woman, she was serious and yet…something was so gentle about her. Suddenly Shani and Oruga fell of the bed laughing.

"What?" asked Crot slightly annoyed? Sill laughing they pointed to his forehead where a red lipstick had made a kiss mark. The orange haired natural's cheeks colored when he saw himself in the mirror, and a few feet from them the captain covering her lips. The laughter died and pouts appeared on some faces.

"I want one!" protested Shani

"Me too!" reassured the other. If it weren't for space's low gravity Natarle would have fallen anime style. She was somewhat happy that they were more comfortable around her walked towards them, and later kissed their foreheads.

"You can call me Natarle…or even better! Mom" They nodded.

"You're so nice" Crot said impressed.

"And pretty" added Shani

"And so smart!" Oruga hugged her, and fearing less so did the other two. They were marveled that they were actually cared about.

"You kids are so evil" she teased. 'They're smiling! They're happy, I'm a good captain and a mother too'.

End of Chapter

A/N: So what did you think? I know it's a lot of OOC but it's very suitable for the plot, so I'll stick with it. Also, I will call Clotho Crot because I think the English version sounds really gay. And Orga Oruga because Orga doesn't sound right.  Review!


	2. PHASE 2

A/N: Well after reading please review letting me know my mistakes and which parts you liked.

**Thank you for the reviews so much! **

Chapter 2:

Save you

Natarle had already gone to bed, before sleeping she had let out a small laugh of joy. She was happy, they had asked for kisses and hugged her. This reminded her of Captain Ramius, whom she was to fight against. Now she understood how feelings got in the way when being a captain, Captain Murrue Ramius wasn't a cold hearted person to follow orders that would affect the ones she respected. Now, she knew that only would she be a great captain when she was able to fight with her heart and make decisions that way.

She was proud of what had happened earlier; those kids were so precious and dear that she could not let Azrael get away with his massacre. Charming and apparently amiable he was more than that. She brushed the thought away and closed her eye lids shut all the way.

Shani was awake; he couldn't even close his eyes for longer than two minutes. He had his headphones on and he was listening to "Did my time" by Korn, but even rock would not make him sleepy. He glanced at the snoring Oruga who had fallen asleep while reading his book, and Crot who was silently stirring in sleep.

He took his headphones off and on hid tip toes walked out of the room. He scratched his head once he was outside 'what now?' he wondered until a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

The green messy haired teen walked towards the bigger quarters that were supposed to be for elite personnel such as captains. A room all the way at the end of the hall had a small tag that read 'Ensign Badgiruel'. He pressed the intercom button and said a quick "Shani" before the door slid open.

He peeked inside; it was an office. He stepped inside and noticed a regular door on the side of the room. Shani slightly nervous, was about to knock but a tall woman opened the door.

"Shani?" she asked wondering what in the world he wanted. She thanked god she was wearing her long pajama pants and not the shorts.

"Crot is snoring too loud and I can't sleep" he said, feeling somewhat foolish to think she could have done something about it.

" :Yawn:Alright, come in" she stepped aside letting him come inside her room.

"It's so much bigger than our quarters" he said looking around

"Yes. Well, you can sleep on that side on the bed. Is that okay?" she said pointing to the side against the wall.

"That's fine" 'whew that was quick, thank god'. He crawled to his side and went inside the covers, as did she after him.

"Goodnight, mom"

"Goodnight, Shani"

* * *

"Where the hell is that idiot Shani?" asked Crot taking a glance at the empty and slightly ruffled bed. 

"I have no clue," Oruga shrugged "surely he's in the bathroom or something"

"Maybe." Both boys were taken by surprise when they heard the red alert.

"ALL HANDS REPORT TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS". They turned to look at each other and shook their heads.

"Miss Natarle…we won't fight! She will do something about it!" exclaimed one of the boys; he was scared. He didn't want to die this time. He didn't want to go insane.

"ALL HANDS REPORT TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS". Again the beeping noise was followed by the annoying message. And the door burst open. Natarle and Shani with serious looks, as if ready to take a big step.

"Come with me. Today's the day." Was all she said; last night, even in her dreams she had been rehearsing the speech she was going to give Azrael. The bastard, how dare he hurt _her children_. He was going to know that no director was telling her how to fight or where to aim. Without her, he would be helpless. This, she repeated again and again. 'No Azrael Muruta is commanding me'.

* * *

The door opened and three guys and a woman appeared. 

"IDIOTS, HAVE YOU NOT HEARD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LAUNCH?" yelled Azrael.

"Retreat" ordered the captain, facing one of the controllers. And soon, the retreat signals were fired. The blond man glared back at her and the three guys behind her were shaken by this behavior, but they kept calm for their sakes.

"Explain to me right NOW, madam!" Natarle took in a deep breath, and she knew it was going to take all he had to overpower the vicious man in front of her. Her hand went discreetly to the back of her skirt and she made sure, once more, that the gun was still there if case it was needed, because surely, this guy had tramp cards yet to be revealed. And the hand returned, and turned into a fist.

"Have you ever feared that without me you would not stand a chance against ZAFT or the Archangel?"

"Don't speak to me in riddles Captain Badgiruel! And as for that unnecessary question, I never fear anything! I have all I want, and now I order you to go back and shoot that that damned War class ship!" He screamed, and her heart rate increased; she turned quickly to see Oruga, Crot and Shani and then back to Azrael.

"Never! I refuse to listen to you! These children," she pointed behind her "will not obey, but my command. I was advised to listen to you, but NEVER would I have suspected you to order me! You…" she stopped and watched his hand slip inside his jacket 'A gun!' she thought and quickly took out her own. And suddenly the boys looked at two people pointing guns, aiming to their faces, and holding triggers.

"You turned out to be quite a bother. Stupid wench, I'll have you replaced in no time" he stated coolly, with a cynical smile on his pale face.

"I think not" he was then held and the gun taken from him by the members of the control panel that had been standing behind him.

"You bitch!" he yelled. But it was no use; he was taken down to the second level and put in a cell.


End file.
